Bienvenue à la maison
by KatleenIce
Summary: Après l'incident de Jurassic World, tout redevient étrangement calme, hormis les disputes de Mr et Mrs Mitchell. Seulement, lorsque le divorce a lieu, Gray est amené à quitter Zach et sa mère afin de vivre avec son père dans une autre région. Suite à ce drame, son frère aîné pense qu'il ne le reverra plus jamais. Jusqu'à ce que... Attention ! Yaoi (garçon x garçon) et inceste !


Hey ! Je poste enfin mon one-shot « Jurassic World ». Au départ, j'étais partie sur l'idée d'une fanfic en plusieurs chapitres (entre 3 et 5 chapitres) mais finalement, j'ai eu une autre idée. Le couple de l'histoire, Zach Mitchell x Gray Mitchell, parce qu'ils sont juste adorables ensembles. Une petite précision, le zoo et l'Hôtel Cortiza sont le fruit de mon imagination donc ne cherchez pas de rapport avec la Californie, il n'y en a pas. xD J'ai essayé d'être le plus réaliste possible, j'espère que j'ai réussi... Si vous repérez des fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires ou autres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ou me corriger ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! :D

ATTENTION ! Présence de yaoi (garçon x garçon) et d'inceste. Alors si vous n'aimez pas, s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas ! Voilà, voilà (Il y a encore quelqu'un ?). Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.

Jurassic World… Un parc quelque peu original. Les animaux s'y trouvant n'étaient pas des animaux communs, non, c'étaient des dinosaures. Ce parc était tellement connu et un grand nombre de visiteur venait chaque jour (plus nombreux) sur l'île pour découvrir ces créatures préhistoriques. Mais bien sûr, ces foutus dinosaures n'étaient pas assez nombreux et effrayants. Pour attirer plus de clientèle, les scientifiques – dont ma tante Claire - avaient mis au point un nouveau dinosaure : L'Indominus Rex. Et évidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de dinosaure amical ou inoffensif, non, c'était une véritable machine à tuer. Le moins que nous pouvions faire fut de prier pour que ce monstre ne s'échappe pas de son « enclos ».

Et évidement, Dieu sembla ignorer nos prières car ensuite vint le drame.

Nous deux, jeunes adolescents de 12 et 16 ans, furent entraînés dans cette affaire de « dinosaure fou furieux » en liberté. Cette visite, qui était censée être reposante et en famille, se tourna en véritable enfer. La peur et l'adrénaline nous avaient poussées à courir pour notre vie. Je m'étais également rapproché de Gray et avait tout fait en mon pouvoir pour nous maintenir en vie. Et Dieu merci, on a survécu.

Maintenant que l'Indominus Rex a disparu, que tout le monde a été évacué sans grande difficulté, les échos ont retentit de toute part. Ce n'est qu'après un peu plus de trois mois que l'acharnement s'est calmé. Mais qu'en est-il de nos parents ? Et bien… Ils ont fini par se disputer plus souvent, nous prenant comme motif de leurs querelles. C'était devenu une habitude pour nous de les entendre chaque matin, chaque midi et chaque soir hurler en bas. Nous avions donc préféré nous domicilier à l'étage et au grenier. Le rez-de-chaussée était devenu un territoire de guerre, même manger là fut une mission impossible. Ce fut comme manger avec deux ours en pleine bataille. Lorsque Gray se sentait coupable, j'avais pris l'habitude de le prendre dans mes bras et de le consoler en lui répétant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

En ce moment même où j'explique notre situation, ma mère est en train de crier à mon père que le lave-vaisselle est cassé par sa faute… Et évidement, mon père se défend en lui criant qu'elle était la seule en faute. C'était indéniable : le divorce était déjà en cour de préparation.

Et Gray est dans mes bras. Il ne pleure pas mais se sent mal. Ils l'avaient encore utilisé pour se chercher des poux. Bah voyons !

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir mon discours habituel – qui n'avait pas changé et qu'il connaissait par cœur à la longue – il me coupa.

\- Hey… Tu crois que papa et maman vont nous séparer quand ils seront divorcés ?

Je déglutis fortement à cette question. Que diable Gray venait de dire ?! Si nos foutus parents ne sont même pas capable de comprendre qu'on ne doit pas être séparé, on est mal barré !

\- Hé, Gray, attend. Je t'ai fait une promesse dans ce fichu parc à dinosaures, nan ? Si jamais ces idiots qui nous servent de parents osent tenter de faire quoi que ce soit du genre, je les en empêcherait. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je te chercherais partout où je peux. Je te le promets.

\- Oui mais… Merci… J'ai entendu papa dire qu'il allait aller vivre dans un autre pays avec l'un de nous, alors j'avais peur. Mais je te fais confiance, je te connais.

Il finit sa phrase avec un large sourire, comme je les aimais chez lui. J'eu envie de lui répondre « Et je serais digne de ta confiance, tu verras. » mais je me tus. Je le serrais contre ma poitrine un peu plus fort et ce simple geste avait le don de nous calmer tous les deux. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison ! Je le savais, et pourtant, je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Il nous reste encore une semaine, une semaine pour s'imprégner de l'autre. Sept jours, c'est peu, beaucoup trop peu. Ça aussi, je le savais…

\- Une semaine plus tard –

Comme je l'avais prédit, une semaine, c'est court, bien trop court. Quoique, en ce laps de temps, j'ai appris pas mal de choses. Mon petit frère est un vrai génie ! En sept jours, on avait fait du bricolage, surfer sur internet et… Oui, Gray m'avait parlé de ses projets de vie et m'avait aussi confié qu'il avait gardé un faible pour les dinosaures végétariens. Mon avis reste le même : toutes ces bestioles préhistoriques me donnent toujours autant de frissons dans le dos rien qu'en entendant le mot « dinosaure » ou « Jurassic World ».

Mais passons.

Scott –mon père - laissait la maison à Karen –vous vous doutez que c'est ma mère - à la condition que Gray l'accompagne là où il va. Maman avait piqué une crise en pleurant et hurlant. C'était le zoo version Mitchell's family. En bref, une zone de guerre truffée de mines.

Génial. Vraiment.

Notre père avait crié dans la cage d'escaliers que mon petit frère avait quinze minutes pour rassembler ses affaires et manger un bout avant le voyage. Gray, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, m'avait littéralement sauté dessus. J'avais la haine. Contre mes parents, ma situation, la vie qu'allait mener Gray à partir d'aujourd'hui. « Allez au diable, vous et vos disputes à la noix de coco ! »

\- Gray, Gray ! Stop, calme-toi, ça va, tout va bien, je suis là ! Je vais t'aider pour ta valise et tout, fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Je t'aime et je suis là !

Et puis là, je fis quelque chose de stupide. Vraiment stupide. Une connerie qui va me valoir cher.

J'embrassai mon frère. Pas sur la joue, le front, le nez ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres. _Oh Dieu… Je vais me réveiller_.

« Bravo Zach ! Vous venez d'atteindre un premier point de non-retour avec votre propre sang ! Je ne suis plus là, vous êtes seul. »

Super ! Même ma conscience me lâche. C'est critique, la situation est critique. Pour Gray, pour moi, pour ma mère. Bon, je dois quand même avouer que j'aime ma mère. Elle tente de s'occuper du mieux qu'elle peut de nous, surtout de Gray. Elle a vraiment été compréhensive avec nous deux et n'a jamais fait de favoritisme. Ce divorce est pour elle une catastrophe. Gray va partir loin et connaissant mon père, il pourrait lui faire du mal. Et ça, je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais.

Mais pour le moment, il faudrait d'abord que je trouve une excuse pour avoir embrassé mon petit frère sans explication. Imaginez la tête de Gray choquée… Vraiment choquée, sans réaction, la bouche entre-ouverte (il a cette habitude d'entre ouvrir sa bouche quand il est concentré… Comme dans ce foutu train de ce foutu parc de putain dinosaures.). Un point positif, ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler.

\- Eum… Ecoute, je… Suis désolé de t'avoir… Soudainement em… brasser et… Et puis merde !

\- P-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé sur la bouche ? Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas mais… Ce sont les amoureux qui s'embrassent sur la bouche. Tu es amoureux de moi ou… ?

Ah… Au moins, il a gardé une part d'innocence et de questionnement philosophique sur le pourquoi du comment. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?! C'est pire que ce que je croyais ! Il est tellement… Tellement naïf et curieux ! Et… Merde, j'avais complètement zappé cette foutu valise ! Bon, va pour cette excuse.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Oublie ça Gray, faut faire qu'on se grouille de faire ta valise.

Il a ouvert sa bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais finalement, il n'a rien dit. Il faut avouer que Gray peut être un enfant extrêmement docile et obéissant. C'est justement ce qui me fait peur chez lui. Un parfait inconnu lui demanderait de le suivre pour je ne sais quoi, il le ferait sans se tracasser ou se poser des questions. Il ne penserait même pas « Oh ! Un parfait inconnu me demande de le suivre ! Je vais donc le suivre à mes risques et périls. Ainsi, Zach se fera un sang d'encre pour moi tandis que je serais ligoté dans la cave d'un pédophile fan de peluches ! » Ça sent le vécu ? Vous avez un bon odorat et une intelligence supérieure à celle de mon père. Félicitation ! Ce n'est pas compliqué à dépasser mais c'est un bon début dans la vie. Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ça pour une vie ?!

Bref. C'est pas une vie.

\- Gray ! On part ! Descend tout de suite dans le salon et traîne pas des pieds ! T'as pas intérêt à prendre ton temps !

Ah, je l'avais oublié lui.

A ce moment-là, Gray s'est tourné vers moi avec une expression horrifiée. Ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir dans un tel état.

\- Gray, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je te chercherais partout. On se reverra, je te le promets ! Croix de bois, croix de fer qui mentira ira en…

\- … Enfer.

\- Bien. A bientôt alors petit frère.

Je lui ébouriffai ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois. Mais d'un coup, il m'attrapa par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. _Salées._ Dieu… Je viens de définitivement corrompre mon frère… Adieu Gray naïf et innocent ! Je pourrais en pleurer putain !

Je n'ai pas eu les couilles de descendre dans le salon. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire à ma mère ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai pas eu les couilles de dire à mon père ce que je pensais de lui (et le frapper aussi mais ça, ça peut attendre…) Mais j'ai eu l'audace de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant plus d'une semaine et sécher les cours. Ça, j'ai du talent. Pendant toute cette semaine-là, j'ai compris quelque chose :

J'aime Gray de tout mon cœur et jamais je ne renoncerais à lui.

.

.

Combien de fois je me suis surpris à vaguer sur le net à la recherche de Gray ou de mon père. Combien de fois j'ai prié ce foutu Dieu pour qu'il préserve Gray des atrocités dont certaines personnes peuvent faire preuves. Combien de fois je me suis réveillé en sueur, à rechercher la touffe de cheveux châtain ou le visage endormi de mon frère dans mon grand lit vide. Combien de fois j'ai espéré que mon père fasse un accident (sans Gray avec lui évidement) et que la garde de Gray revienne à ma mère…

Un nombre incalculable de fois.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait six ans que Gray a disparu dans la nature avec mon père. Six ans que j'ai tenté de ne pas sombrer dans l'alcool, la cigarette, la drogue ou je ne sais quoi de mauvais. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais qu'il m'attend quelque part, seul et triste. Parce que comme ça, il pourra penser que son grand frère est une bonne personne, un exemple pour lui. Six ans que je vis tranquillement avec ma mère, que je tente de l'aider au maximum. Elle était débordée et fatiguée de son travail. Elle a donc décidé de démissionner, m'obligeant à trouver du travail. Et ça doit bien fait un an que je subviens à nos besoins.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 22 ans et il en a probablement 18.

Aujourd'hui, je pars en Californie. Je vais peut-être m'y installer seul. Vivre avec ma mère devient insupportable. Elle passe ses journées devant la télévision, à manger des saloperies et à prendre des kilos en trop qu'elle n'élimine pas. Et parfois, quand elle décide de sortir, elle invite des hommes à la maison. Elle a perdu toute envie de vivre. Et ça me met hors de moi.

Au moment-même où je parle, je suis dans l'avion. Les passagers sont calmes, les hôtesses sourient mais la nourriture reste immangeable. Comme quoi, rien n'est parfait. Je consulte ma montre pour la énième fois de la matinée. _Deux heures…_ Dans deux heures, je touche le sol californien. Plus que deux heures de patience et je me sentirais enfin libéré de ce fardeau, de mes sombres souvenirs. Mais deux heures, c'est long quand on est impatient.

Bah, une petite sieste ne peut pas me faire de mal…

.

.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel, surtout toi Dieu, de m'avoir réveillé avant d'atterrir. Enfin. Enfin ! Je suis en Californie. Enfin je vais pouvoir commencer ma nouvelle vie. Et peut-être qu'ici, je trouverais Gray…

Je sortis de mes rêveries à cause de mon téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner et de vibrer dans ma poche. Les personnes de l'aéroport m'avaient regardé d'une drôle de façon. Ils ont dû penser que j'étais un rêveur stupide. Je vais attirer les piques-pockets bientôt… C'est avec nonchalance que je sortis mon portable de ma poche et toujours avec cette nonchalance, je glissai mon doigt pour décrocher l'appel. C'était ma mère.

J'ai perdu au moins cinq minutes à répondre aux multiples questions de ma mère. « Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as rien oublié ? C'est beau là où tu es ? Est-ce que tu viendras me voir de temps en temps ? Ne m'oublie pas hein ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Je me sens déjà si seule sans toiiii ! » Et le reste était composé de pleurs, de plaintes et de « bon, je te laisse alors, bisous. Ah ! Attends ! » Je sais que ma mère m'aime et que ça doit être dur de se retrouver d'un coup toute seule dans une si grande maison mais je suis un adulte à présent. Je lui verse une somme raisonnable pour qu'elle puisse au moins se nourrir, s'habiller et pour payer les factures.

Enfin, je vais aller poser mes valises à l'hôtel puis je visiterais un peu les environs.

.

.

Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une jolie maison, un bon travail et je pourrais enfin commencer ma nouvelle vie. Prendre un nouveau départ ici m'effrayait un peu mais en fin de compte, je ne suis pas déçu. J'ai même vu sur un guide touristique qu'il y avait un zoo. Ce pourrait être intéressant. En plus, je ne suis qu'à deux pas du zoo. Je pense que je vais aller faire une halte là-bas.

Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le zoo. La plupart des gens étaient des familles avec enfants, des couples, des enfants en groupe avec des jeunes enseignants (surement une excursion) et des nettoyeurs qui s'occupaient de ramasser les canettes jetées par terre. Pourquoi suis-je le seul célibataire ici ?! Enfin non, je suis en couple avec moi-même, je vais donc m'offrir une bonne glace, ça me changera les idées.

\- Aoutch ! Regardez où vous allez, monsieur.

Ah, j'ai heurté un employé.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées… Vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Ça arrive à tout le monde… Oh.

Alors que je levais le regard vers le jeune employé, je vis qu'il me détaillait avec eun drôle d'expression… Ses yeux pétillaient et ses cheveux bouclés et emmêlés… Ce jeune homme… Je le reconnaîtrais entre mile. Dans le doute, j'osais un petit :

\- Gray… ? C'est bien toi ?

\- … Zach ?

Alors là, si je m'attendais à le croiser dans ce zoo. Je suis en face à face avec Gray. J'ai retrouvé Gray. Gray ! Mon Gray ! Dieu, j'ai retrouvé Gray ! Mes prières ont servies à quelque chose et tu as pu me rendre mon petit frère. Merci cher Dieu !

Il me tendit sa main pour me redresser. Je la pris et… On peut dire qu'il a grandi ce petit génie. Il m'a dépassé d'une demi-tête !

\- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait pour te retrouver… Ça fait six ans ! Je vois que tu m'as dépassé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? L'élève dépasse toujours le maître. Au faite, on a changé de noms… Je ne m'appelle plus Gray Mitchell, mais bien Gray Chelsmith. Je sais, c'est moche comme nom de famille… Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Alors là, aucune idée. Je ne vois absolument pas où il veut en venir Je dois déjà me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit et pas sur ses beaux yeux… Il est tout à fait mon type… En fait, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui est pire dans cette retrouvaille. Le fait que ce soit mon type ou le fait que je sois gay…

\- Non ?

\- Ça signifie qu'on peut sortir ensemble sans gros problème. Les gens ne pourront pas savoir qu'on est frère. Sérieusement Zach, tu n'y avais pas pensé ? Depuis qu'on s'est cogné ensemble, tu me reluques et ce n'est pas très discret, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis si beau que ça ?

D'accord. Ok. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il a perdu sa naïveté. Dieu, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas préservé de la perversion ?! Et pourquoi tous ces gens nous regardent bizarrement ? C'est la deuxième fois de la journée que je me fais remarquer, et ce n'est pas chercher.

\- Gray, s'il te plaît. Il y a des gens autour qui nous regarde bizarrement…

\- Et alors ? Ils regardent avec jalousie notre amour, c'est pour ça. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle… Viens avec moi !

Gray m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena vers la sortie au pas de course.

\- Attends ! Tu n'as pas fini de travailler !

\- Je suis sur ma pause. Et puis je m'en fous, t'es plus important que mon boulot quand même. Tu loges où ?

\- A l'Hôtel Cortiza… ? Ou Cortina, 'fin un truc du genre.

\- Va pour l'Hôtel Cortiza.

Je commençais à avoir le poignet en compote. Sérieusement, comment ça se fait qu'il soit devenu aussi grand, beau et fort en six ans ? Je suis resté maigre comme un clou. C'est à peine si j'arrive à soulever les sacs de course le samedi ! Il sembla le remarquer puisqu'il lâcha mon poignet pour attraper ma main. C'est tellement cliché…

.

.

Tout le long du trajet, j'ai marché tête baissée à regarder le sol. J'étais trop embarrassé pour affronter les regards interloqués des passants…

Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y avait moins de monde dans l'hôtel que ce matin. Le soleil les avait surement poussés à sortir se promener. Gray demanda le numéro de ma chambre et je lui répondis qu'il fallait monter trois étages. Il proposa de prendre l'ascenseur mais connaissant mes instincts masculins, le cliché de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans l'ascenseur pourrait se révéler être un souvenir. Pour éviter ce foutu ascenseur, je sortis l'excuse du « je n'aime pas trop me sentir dans des espaces confinés… Prenons plutôt les escaliers. »

Arrivé devant ma chambre, je sentis l'adrénaline monter. J'avais tout de même un peu peur de me sentir seul avec Gray. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi je pourrais être capable… Enfin, étant donné que je suis le plus timide d'entre nous deux, je pense que je devrais plutôt craindre ses gestes…

Enfin, après ce court moment de réflexion, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et nous nous engouffrons dedans. A peine eu-je le temps de verrouiller à nouveau la porte que les bras de Gray entouraient ma taille.

Ça y est, le stress monte. Enfin, pas que le stress mais… Vous avez compris.

Je voulu me retourner et tenter de lui expliquer qu'il devrait me lâcher avant qu'un accident arrive mais au moment où je me retrouvai face à lui, il m'embrassa. Bon. Au moins c'est clair. Je fis mille et une tentatives pour me dégager de son emprise, sans succès. Et puis merde, je l'aime, il m'aime. On s'aime, pourquoi gâcher nos retrouvailles ? Je m'agrippai à ses vêtements, ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter davantage et il me le fit comprendre… Adieu Gray innocent et naïf. Définitivement.

Alors que nos lèvres se séparaient pour un instant, il resserra son emprise sur moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

\- Bienvenue à la maison…

Je le serra dans mes bras et avec un sourire, posa ma tête sur son épaule. Finalement, ce nouveau départ s'annonce très prometteur.

.

– F I N –


End file.
